


silent night

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick and David relax after busy days.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	silent night

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles for boys I adore <3

The cacophony of the past couple of days they had finally settles into stillness. 

The silence of the night feels almost overwhelming after both their families bustled in and out of the cottage for their first Christmas together as a married couple.

David has enjoyed seeing them again, not that he’d admit it, but it was a lot. Every nerve ending was on edge and he’s glad it’s just him and Patrick again.

They’re curled up on the sofa in front of the flickering flames of the fireplace.

Patrick’s steady breath along with the quiet roar of the fire?

Perfection.


End file.
